


Alpha!Daveed x Omega!Rafael

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Bay Boy Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor





	Alpha!Daveed x Omega!Rafael

Since they became friends, Daveed has always been protective of Rafa. Rafa grew up knowing that his status would always have an impact on his life whether he wanted it to or not. So the omega tried to stay in control of what he could, such as his music, poetry, and who he collaborated with. 

When he was first introduced to Daveed, he kept his distance. Most encounters he had with alphas always ended terribly because they always wanted a submissive. The last one wanted him to give up his career so he could be “taken care of properly”.

Yet time after time, Daveed proved himself to be completely different from the status quo. He protected Rafa and still gave him the space to be himself and make his own decisions. For that Rafa was grateful.

Daveed looked up as a familiar scent hit him, cinnamon with a hint of ginger. Rafa’s gaze immediately landed on Daveed. He shifted in his seat as his friend made his way over to him. 

“Why are you back here by yourself?”, Rafa asked 

They were at a party for their label mate, when Daveed decided to stay in one of the rooms in the back, it was quieter back there.

“How did you find me?”

“For starters, we’re in an apartment. Also, I can smell your scent over everyone else’s”

Daveed’s heart warmed as Rafa began to blush and look away. Some of his tendencies as an omega were hard to get rid of. He was usually so sure of himself.

The feeling was short lived for him. Deep down Daveed knew it was only because they have been friends for over ten years. Rafa sat down next to him, sitting his drink on the desk. 

“Why’d you leave the party?”, he asked 

“Technically, we’re still at the party”

He glared at his friend. He couldn’t help, but feel nervous. He was in love with Daveed and that was a first for him. This was someone that knew he was an omega, yet he just treated him like a person.

“I left because I didn’t like seeing you with Avery. I was jealous. Seeing you with another alpha and knowing I couldn’t do anything because you can handle things on your own. It’s not my place to step in just because I’m an alpha”, he growled, “I think what bothers me most is that I’m not  _your_  alpha”

Rafa’s eyes widened. Daveed gave him a lopsided grin that left him speechless.

“Sorry this is how you found out. I could have found a better way to–”

Rafa grabbed Daveed and pulled him in for a kiss. Daveed pulled the omega into his lap and for a moment the party was long forgotten, it was just the two of them. 

Daveed pulled away and buried his nose against Rafa’s neck, taking in his scent. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as he could. 

Daveed woke up in an empty bed. What he thought was the one of the happiest moments of his life was just a mere dream. He awoke in bed the same way he went to sleep: alone.


End file.
